Hurt Christian: Jenny's Death
(Warning: This has similarities with Spongebob Lost Episode: Spongebob's Bad Day, I just did this for fun) Have you ever heard of the lost Hurt Christian episode from season one? It was aired at 2:00 in the morning. "Jenny's Rocket" was going to air at 1:00 pm for the first time, but it never did. Instead they were supposed to show a repeat of "Eyes Cold Grenade" at 1:00 pm. But, at 1:00 pm viewers were shown a half hour message saying that they decided to air "Jenny's Rocket" at 2:00 am. What viewers were shown was not "Jenny's Rocket" but something much, much, much more disturbing. Viewers report seeing an episode that they could not believe Nicktoons would air, they said it started out with a title card saying "Jenny's Death". Then, it cut to Christian walking to Jenny's house but he looked depressed then it cut to a few frames of Christian with no eyeballs. Also, there was no opening theme song but instead a picture of Christian crying. When Christian got to the house, the audio was muffled and you could not make out what Christian was saying. And he saw Jenny covered in blood, dead a mangled cut up corpse on the ground, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Christian was crying louder this time, and strangely Christian didn't flip out or turn into Killristian (his alter-ego). Then, it cut to static and crying sounds for a minute or so and viewers were shown a couple of grotesque pictures of Christian that they can't even describe how scary they were. Then it cut to Christian his head cocked back and one of his eyeballs hanging out of his head and his other one with a red pupil. Then they said they heard crying so realistic that it sounded like it was coming from their house. Then it cut to static again for a minute and it cut back to Christian. This time, he was in a room with dead bodies by him and they were real dead people, not cartoon people, and then the screen turned red and you could hear "Join Us In Hell!" and then it showed an early version of Christian and creepy music played in the background. It showed Christian's house. It was on fire and blood was going down the walls, and the screen said "I will find you and hunt you down". Also, what was strange was that Dum Dum and Jerk's houses were not there, but, instead big holes with fire coming out of them were where their houses used to be. Then, the screen flashed 666 and it cut to a picture of Christian with blood coming out of his eyes and then the screen turned grey and it showed a picture of Dum Dum with a gun, then the episode was over and the viewer heard a gunshot. Only 500 people were known to have viewed this episode and 200 of them were found dead and the other 300 had trauma issues, and got sent to an insane ward because they claimed "The kid is trying to kill me" and only one person got out of the insane asylum and told me this tale. He said he doesn't have much time to live, so to tell other people about this tale as his dying wish. He was found dead 10 days later. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Insanity Category:Blood and Gore